clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing Customizer
The Clothing Customizer, referred to as The Designer in loading screens, is a feature in Club Penguin Island that players can use to create clothing, utilizing blueprints as bases, and optionally, fabrics and/or decals as well for design. The Clothing Customizer can be accessed either by tapping by the "My Styles" button in the popup menu on the bottom of the game's screen, or by walking into the Change Rooms at the Beacon Boardwalk. All players can use the Customizer, although only members can wear the resulting clothing. Aside from creating clothing, the Customizer has a closet, named Your Closet, where players' items are stored. Tapping an item's icon puts it on the player's penguin, and tapping it again takes it off. Dragging the item onto/off of the penguin can be done instead of tapping. Items are sorted into several categories depending on where they are worn on a penguin, such as Hair & Hats, Full Body, Shoes, etc. The first slot in the item menu is a "create" button, which allows items to be created, and the second slot is a "catalog" button, which allows access to the catalog feature. There is also an edit button in the top left corner of the bottom menu. Pressing this allows created items to be permanently deleted, or, as of the 1.3.0 update, for unique items to be hidden from normal view in the closet. They can be unhidden by accessing the edit button again. Customizing Customizing is initiated by tapping the "create" button in the first slot of the item menu in the player's closet. This results in a menu containing many blueprints to select from, although only ones the player has obtained, either by leveling up or from an adventure, can be used. After selecting a blueprint, a mannequin on the top of the screen displays a blank version of the item it will create, and on the bottom of the screen, there is the name, cost to create, and description of the item. After selecting "choose", players are brought to the customization screen. On the customization screen, it shows the mannequin with the blank item in the center, and on the bottom, a selection of fabrics or decals, which can be switched between the two. A fabric and/or decal can be dragged onto the item, where it is then applied to the specific section it is dragged onto. Dragging it off removes the fabric/decal. On the left side of the screen is a slider that can be used to change the zoom of the fabric/decal, and on the right side is a wheel that can be used to rotate the fabric/decal. For decals only, there are two buttons above the fabric/decal selection menu. If the button with one star is selected, the decal will appear once on the section of the item, while if the button with multiple stars is selected, it will be infinitely tiled across the section. To finish customizing, a button with a checkmark on the fabric/decal menu must be tapped. The player will then be shown the cost of the item on the bottom screen, along with two buttons that ask to either confirm and buy the item, or to cancel. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using the customizer. Trivia *A hat similar to the 7th Anniversary Hat from the original Club Penguin can be seen in the background of the Clothing Customizer. *The Clothing Designer Background resembled the Clothing Customizer. Gallery Clothing Customizer closet.png|The closet, where clothing the player owns are stored Clothing Customizer blueprints.png|The blueprint selection screen, to choose a blueprint to use to make a clothing item Clothing Customizer item selected.png|A selected blueprint Clothing Customizer blank item.png|The customization menu Clothing Customizer customized item.png|A clothing item customized with multiple fabrics and decals Clothing Customizer delete item.png|A clothing item about to be deleted Style Banner.png|A style banner Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 4.49.14 PM.png|When trying to submit another design after already completing the Daily Challenges Pre-release videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin|A sneak peek from July 2015 Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin|An update from March 2016 Names in other languages Clothing Customizer The Designer Your Closet Category:2016 Category:Beacon Boardwalk